One Piece FanFiction: Lily Pirates!
by meowmeowlol
Summary: This is about a girl in the South Blue who accidentally eats a devil fruit, and decides to run away from home to become a pirate. Hope you enjoy! Note: The chapters will be short, but there will be a LOT of them. This is a One Piece Fan fiction I wrote for the lolz. I'll try to keep updating this story as best I can!
1. Chapter 1: Lily D Aster

Chapter 1: Lily D. Aster

A girl. A girl and her backpack. A girl on the way to school in the South Blue. A girl with a mysterious fruit, unbeknownst to her. This particular girl went by Lily, but her full name was Lily Delphinium Aster.

Her day progressed as any normal day would, the only abnormality being lunch. She sat down alone, at a table near the back corner of the mess hall. She was actually quite sociable and friendly, but nobody really liked her, and she was consistently avoided. Because of this, she usually kept to herself. Lily had straight blue hair, which at it's longest went down to her waist. She had large red-purple eyes, a slender figure, and pale skin. She had two hair clips in her bangs, a trademark of sorts, a pink one above a yellow one.

Lily rummaged around in her backpack until she found her food for that day, which happened to be an orange. Or so she thought. She pulled it out to find that it was really not an orange at all, but an oddity of a fruit. It was about the size of an orange, and had a similar texture, but was covered in odd swirls, and was an unusual pink hue. "I could've sworn I grabbed an orange today..." She mumbled. She vaguely remembered reaching into the box of fruit her mother had bought at the store, and throwing the first thing she could get her hands on into her bag. She was in a rush. "Oh well." Lily peeled the strange fruit, and took a bite. She regretted that decision almost immediately. She felt a sudden burst of nausea throughout her stomach. This was easily the worst thing she'd ever eaten. She was about to spit it out when she remembered that was all she had in terms of food today. Lily ate the entire fruit.

After stomaching the fruit, (and almost vomiting thrice) she felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body. Lily figured that it was because the fruit was rotten or something of the sort, and shrugged it off. She slung her backpack over her shoulder, and headed for the exit when she saw the boy that made her sixteen year old life miserable. Joseph, or Joe, as his friends called him. Lily was not his friend, and she was quite scared of him. She was not very physically tough, and this post-pubescent male was easily six feet tall, and was quite strong.

Joseph approached Lily, and backed her into a corner. "All alone, Little Lily?" Joseph taunted. "Yeah." Lily stood up straight, putting on a false show of confidence. Lily attempted to walk around him, but he cut her off. "Don't walk away from me when I'm trying to talk to you!" Joe reared back his fist, and threw a punch at her.

Lily threw up her arms, palms first, to try and block the impact, or at least shield her face. She squeezed her eyes shut. And yet, no impact came. Lily opened her eyes, and saw Joseph's fist suspended in midair. And it was- bleeding? She backed up, and saw that a tetragram seal had blocked his punch! "Wha..?" Lily stuttered. She backed away, and the seal seemed to melt into the air. Joe had a look of pure shock plastered on his face. "Y-Y-You're a devil..." Lily stumbled backwards into the door, and rushed outside. Lily ran the entire way back to her home, crying.

As she opened the door to her house, she saw her mother, digging through the box of fruit. When she heard the door shut, her head whipped around. "Are you alright Lily? It's a bit early to be out of school." Lily continued sobbing. "I'm a- a- a devil!" She said, with a tone of self-disgust, dropping to the floor. Her mother's face suddenly darkened. "Lily Delphinium Aster, did you eat an absolutely vile tasting pink orange-looking fruit?" Lily vigorously nodded her head. Lily's mother exploded. "LILY, YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS A DEVIL FRUIT! I WAS GOING TO SELL THAT FRUIT FOR TWO HUNDRED MILLION BERRIES! WE WERE GOING TO BE RICH, AND LIVE IN A MANSION! AND NOW YOU'LL BE DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE! YOU HAVE SPECIAL POWERS, AND WILL NEVER SWIM AGAIN!" Lily ran to her room, and slammed and locked her door.

Once she was sure her mother was asleep, (She had told Lily she wasn't allowed to leave her room until "this whole thing boiled over") Lily walked over to a carpet in her room, and pulled it aside. She yanked at a loose floorboard and revealed a thick, old book. The cover had one faded word written across the top: 'NAVIGATION'. Her mother had banned books about oceanic navigation, or ocean maps, because traveling the ocean was 'dangerous and pointless'. She opened it up to a dog-earred page titled 'Pirates'. Lily Delphinium Aster spent the entire night fantasizing about the freedom of pirates, and wishing she had that freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: Lily Sets Off!

Chapter 2: Lily Sets Off

Exactly 3 years and 17 days have passed since Lily ate the circle-circle fruit, and became a circle woman capable of using magic circles of different qualities.

Lily had been training and honing her devil fruit powers for the past three years,and sneaking non-perishable food into a wagon over the past year. Lily was leaving her safe life in the South Blue, to become a pirate.

She woke up in the middle of the night, and snuck out of her room. "Silence Circle." Lily whispered, two small magic circles appeared around her feet, and all the sound her feet would have made against the creaky floorboards was muffled. She peeked into her mother's room, to make sure she was still asleep. She was, and Lily walked outside without a sound, only after taking all the food from the house and loading it into a barrel.

Lily grabbed the wagon from underneath the sheet it was hidden under. It was full of non-perishable food that Lily had been sneaking away over the past year. Lily placed the barrel next to the wagon, and stepped back. She placed two hands on the ground. "Transport Circle!" A magic circle appeared around the wagon and barrel, and they seemed to melt into thin air. Lily sauntered down to her boat in her usual black jacket, a deep blue top, with a high bottom above her belly button, and deep blue loose pants to match her top and hair.

She sat in her boat, and said "Transport Seal!" again. The barrel and food wagon melted into existence again in the small boat. In the small sailboat, with the barrels of food and water, and the wagon of food, along with the anchor, there was just enough room for her to stretch out and lie down. But she really had to get going, so she started to untie the knots tying the boat to the dock. Suddenly, a loud voice came from up the hill. "LILY, GET BACK HERE NOW!" "Oh shit..." Lily muttered. She pulled her dagger out of the sheath on her waist, and sliced through the knots with precision. She had also trained in use of a dagger, because she knew her powers wouldn't always cut it. The boat started to sway in the small waves, and Lily put the sail down. It was a black sail, with a skull and crossbones on it. A pirate's emblem, the Jolly Roger! This particular Jolly Roger had a lily growing out of its left eye.

"Lily, I forbid you to leave and become a pirate!" Her mother was yelling after her. "Sorry Mom!" Lily laughed, and pointed a finger at the sail. "Gust Circle!" A small magic circle appeared at her finger, and a harsh wind blew out of it, directed at the sail. The boat sailed away far enough that her mother could barely be heard. The last thing she heard her mother yell at her was "Stay safe!". Lily continued riding her air current for a long while, until her home island of Marina was but a speck in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3: A Vicious Storm!

Chapter 3: A Vicious Storm! Shipwrecked Lily?!

It was a calm day in the sea, and Lily was doing fine. Well, as fine as a pirate without water could be. Lily was dehydrated, and had been for about twelve hours. "Ughh..." Lily was miles away from any land, and was using the stars to see where in the sea she was. It was indeed a terrible situation.

But Lily was so busy looking up, she didn't realize that the waves were getting bigger and bigger, until she got dunked in a gargantuan wave. "Aah!" Lily managed to avoid falling in the ocean, and furled the sail. That would've been the end of the Lily Pirates. The storm continued on.

"I won't..." Lily yelled through gritted teeth. "Let my dream..." A giant wave was approaching, easily five times bigger than her boat. "Die here!" The giant wave was suddenly on top of her. Her boat was swallowed, and after the wave had passed, her boat was in pieces, and Lily D. Aster was nowhere to be seen.


	4. Chapter 4: Kai Shizune!

Chapter 4: Kai Shizune! Lily saved!

On an island in the South Blue by the name of Cloud, a barrel has just washed ashore. This particular barrel happened to correspond with a beach walk of a little girl named Mai. She was about six, with fair hair, and was much like any six year old girl.

She came across this barrel, and as any curious child would do, she tried to open it. But alas, this barrel was shut tight. "Shizune!" She called out, directed at the man behind her. "What is it?" He called back, somewhat playfully. This man's name was Kai Shizune. He had light brown, soft hair. It was a bit messy, and it stuck out in some places. He had a somewhat childlike face, and appeared to be about eighteen. He was a bit on the skinny side, and gave the appearance that he had just gotten out of bed.

"Shizune, can you open this?" The little girl sat perched atop the barrel. Shizune frowned, wearing worry on his face. "What's in it?" He asked her. "Dunno." The girl shrugged. Shizune sighed. "Alright, but step back. I don't want to see you hurt." The girl ran a few meters back, and sat down in the sand. Shizune pulled what appeared to be a metal rod off of his waist. It wasn't very long, about the length of his forearm.

Shizune flipped the barrel right side up. He lifted the rod in the air,and brought it down on the rim of the barrel. The lid gave way, and broke off, and the barrel fell over, dumping the body of a young, blue haired girl onto the sand.

"Oh my god..." Shizune flipped the body over, and put a finger to her neck. "Who is it?" The little girl asked Shizune. He had a desperate look on his face. "I don't know, but if we leave her here any longer, she'll die." Shizune picked up the girl, and threw her over his shoulder. "Alright, Miku, let's get home." Shizune and Miku ran the rest of the way to their home.

Shizune layed the girl down on a bed in their home. It belonged to their parents, but they were rarely home. "Miku, can you watch this girl for me? I'm going to head over to Vasily's place and buy some herbs." Shizune left the house posthaste, and the girl stirred in her sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Red Blade Pirates?

Chapter Five: Red Blade Pirates? An Ancient Grudge!

Lily woke up in a place much different place than where she last remembered being. All she could see was wooden planks. The ground under her seemed-soft? Last thing she remembered, she had just hopped into a barrel to escape drowning.

"Ugh." Lily managed to utter the single sound from her mouth. "Oh, you're awake!" A small voice said. Lily turned her head, and realized she was in a house. The little girl popped into Lily's view. "Hi there Barrel Girl! I'm Miku!" Miku said excitedly. "Where am I?" Lily asked, still in a daze. "My house." Miku said, as if it was obvious. "And you live alone?" Lily asked. "No, my brother lives here." She replied.

As Lily was about to ask where he was, the front door creaked open. "Shizune! Barrel Girl is awake!" Miku said enthusiastically. Shizune strode around the corner. "Oh, you're awake." He said in a caring tone. "I had brought you some herbs for your fever." 'Fever. That would explain the dizziness.' Lily thought. After Shizune mixed it into a juice, Lily gladly drank it.

"Got a name, Barrel Girl?" Shizune asked, sitting down next to Lily. "It's Lily." She said, still feeling a bit light headed. "Kai Shizune." He extended a hand toward Lily. She took it and gently shook. "So Lily, what were ya doin in that barrel?" He asked. "Well, I was on my pirate ship, and-""Wait." Shizune cut her off. "Pirate ship?" "Yeah, but it was a really small one and-" She was cut off yet again by Shizune. Instead of a voice this time, it was his small metal rod, missing Lily by mere centimeters.

Lily leaped back off the bed and assumed a defensive position. "What the hell?!" She blurted out. "YOU DAMNED RED BLADE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shizune yelled, his metal rod between his middle and ring fingers on his left hand. He ran at Lily. Lily put out her hand in defense. "Shield Circle!" A large tetragram seal appeared in front of her hand, but Shizune didn't seem bothered by it. In fact, he was grinning. He swung his weapon, and the circle seemed to simply melt away before it. "Wha..." Lily managed to mutter before she took a hard hit to the rib. "GUH." Lily dropped to the floor.

"Now spit it out you damned Red Blade. Where the hell is my mom?!" Shizune yelled, tearing up. "R-Red Blade? What?" Lily asked, a bit of blood trickling from her mouth. "Don't play dumb!" Shizune kicked her in the belly, and another wave of pain seared through her body. "I'm not a Red Blade... whatever that is... I'm the captain of the Lily Pirates... My boat capsized in a storm..." She said through gritted teeth. Miku looked on fearfully. "Shizune... I don't think she's lying..." Shizune let his hand fall to his side. "Are you... telling the truth?" "Yes..." Lily fell to her side. The last thing she remembered seeing before she blacked out was Shizune crouching down in front of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: -no title-

Lily woke up in the same place where she had passed out. "Ugh." Her head was throbbing, and the moment she opened her eyes, the world spun around her.

Shizune suddenly appeared in her view. "Sorry for the misunderstanding. And the cracked rib..." He blushed a bit, embarrassed. Lily sat up, and pulled up her shirt a bit, showing that Shizune had bandaged her side, and her rib no longer hurt. "How long have I been out for?"

Shizune nervously chuckled. "Ummm... Three days?" Lily looked at him disapprovingly. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you." Shizune snapped, remembering something. "You said you're the captain of a pirate ship? What happened to your crew?" He asked. "I never had one. I set off about a week ago, if I had to guess."

Shizune started laughing. "A captain with no crew?! What kind of pirate are you?" Lily held up a hand, to silence him. "I have a question for you. What is that odd weapon you have? It seemed to pass through my magic circle..." Lily asked.

"This?" He held up the rod that was about the length of his forearm. "Yeah." Lily replied curiously. "It's a sea prism claw." He held it by the rod, and showed that it had a hand shaped handle perpendicular to the rod. It also had a semicircle hand guard that would cover the back of his hand. "It's not sharp at all, but sea prism stone cancels out the effects of devil fruits, like whatever power it was that you used."

Lily held up a hand, and a small circle appeared in her hand. "I ate the circle-circle fruit, and became a circle woman." "Circle? That sounds stupid." Shizune joked. "Can it." Lily said, grinning. "Hey, you called me a 'Red Blade' earlier. What is that?" She asked.

Shizune's previously smiling face darkened. "They're a band of pirates that torment our village. They took our mother, and they killed our father right in front of us..." Shizune covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry..." Lily said apologetically. "No, it's fine." Shizune stood up straight. "We can't fight them... They're too strong... And if we fight, they'll take the ones that can't..." Shizune had a look of terror and utter defeat on his face. Lily stood up. "Where are they now?" She asked. "At the south end of the island... Probably in the Hog's Head Pub." Shizune responded. Lily walked to the door, and opened it. Shizune looked at her questioningly. "I'm gonna go kick their asses." She said confidently.


	7. Chapter 7: Shizune & Lily Team Up!

Chapter 7: Shizune and Lily Team Up!

As Lily walked out of the house, Shizune chased after her. "Wait up!" He yelled, hair bobbing with every step. Lily looked back. "Are you being serious? You'll get us all killed!" He yelled. A young couple holding hands nearby glanced over. "Completely." Lily replied, with a dead set tone.

Shizune pulled Lily aside. "Why are you so intent on helping us? Aren't you a pirate? Pirates steal and pillage, ya know?" "Not me. My mother taught me never to steal." Shizune started laughing. "That's rich. A pirate who doesn't steal! Why'd you even become a pirate?" Lily frowned. "Because out of everyone in the entire world," she began. "Pirates are the most free."

Shizune sighed. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard. Well, if you're gonna be fighting the Red Blades, I can't let you go alone now can I..." Lily perked up. "Are you coming with me?!" Shizune sighed. "I would feel bad if you died alone." Lily laughed.

The duo continued walking toward the southern end of the island. "So, what makes these Red Blade Pirates so powerful?" Lily asked. "Their captain is a sword master, and the first mate ate a Devil Fruit." Shizune answered.

"A Devil Fruit hmm?" Lily questioned. "Which kind?" "Dunno, nobody lasted long enough to say what power he had. One guy came back, and the last words he said were 'Devil Fruit...'" Shizune explained. "The rest of 'em are just thugs. I could beat 'em all at once." "Hey, isn't that it?" Lily pointed at a building, completely isolated from the town. It was next to the beach, and loud cheers could be heard from it. Lily cracked her knuckles. "Let's go bash some heads."


	8. Chapter 8: Attack on the Hog's Head!

Chapter 8: Attack on the Hog's Head!

A certain band of pirates were having a drink in a bar on a certain island in the South Blue. It was very loud, with lots of laughing and happy drinking. A man stood up on the table, a mug of rum in his hand. He was somewhat drunk. He raised his mug of whiskey, almost falling off the table. With a slurred voice, he shouted: "To another day of ladies, money, and beer! All thanks to this village of course." Everybody cheered and raised their mugs.

Meanwhile, outside the pub were Lily and Shizune. Shizune held his claw in his right hand. "Should we knock?" He asked. "Nah." Lily replied, placing a hand on the door. "Blast Circle." An orange-yellow circle about two feet in diameter appeared on the door. "You might want to stand back." Lily warned Shizune. He took a few steps back. The circle seemed to suck in the nearby light, and it let out a blinding flash, shatteringv the door with a massive explosion.

Shouts were heard inside, along with the sounds of guns loading and swords being drawn. As soon as the dust settled, Lily and Shizune saw many pistols and blades pointed at them, but something was unusual. Two men still sat at the back of the bar, drinking. They were faced away, so Lily couldn't see their faces.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the pistol-wielding men asked. Lily held up a hand, a large circle about the size of her body appearing. "A pirate." The pirates laughed. "And you came to beat us alone?" They jeered. "Nope!" She pointed at Shizune, who had anger in his eyes. "Hey I know this guy! He lives in that village!" One of the pirates shouted.

The two in the back stood up. "From the village?" One said in a gravely voice. "Well, we gotta teach 'em a lesson again." The other one said, a voice smooth like butter. "Fire!" The large one with the rough voice ordered. About twenty pistols fired at Lily, but all of them lost momentum and fell after hitting the circle. "Impact Circle!" Lily shouted, releasing a giant wave of force from the circle. The large group of pirates flew backwards into the tables and walls, destroying the middle of the pub.

Only a few of the pirates got up. They rushed at Lily, swords held high. Lily held up her hand again, but Shizune tapped her shoulder. "I'll take care of these ones." He readied his weapon. "Streaming..." Shizune ran forward with amazing speed, weaving through the remaining pirates. "Claw!" He stopped, and all the pirates seemed to be hit all at once. They crumpled to the ground, leaving only the two at the back, and the female bartender cowering in the corner.

"It looks like you two aren't total pushovers. But you're still no match for us!" The two men were facing Lily and Shizune. One was a mountain of muscle, with darker skin, and made everyone in the room look like miniatures. The other was as pale as a ghost, with a katana at his waist. He had a menacing scar across his face, cutting it straight across his left eye. "My name is Caesar, and this one," he gestured at the massive, darker man. "We call him Jafar. You should know the names of the one that kill you!" Caesar drew his sword, and Lily and Shizune assumed their battle positions.


	9. Chapter 9: Shizune vs Jafar!

Chapter 9: Shizune vs. Jafar!

"Now, now, lower your weapons. Unlike these ruffians, we like to fight in a civilized manner." Caesar said. "We'll do two matches, one on one, to the death." He stated. "And if we refuse?" Shizune asked. "Why would you? You were the one who attacked us. But if you were to refuse..." Caesar pondered for a second, then snapped. "I know! We'll slaughter the entire village, and make you watch. Then we'll kill you." He said, as if he were making casual conversation.

"I'll go first then." Shizune stepped into the cleared out area of the pub. "Jafar, would you like to go first?" Caesar asked. Jafar nodded, and walked into the area.

"Ready..." Caesar started. Both fighters tensed up and assumed a battle stance. "Fight!"

Jafar leaped forward, surprisingly fast for his size. "Marble..." He started. Jafar's fist turned into marble. "Strike!" Jafar punched at Shizune's stomach. He swiped his claw at Jafar's fist, deflecting it, and cracking the marble. "Ouch!" Jafar cried out, clutching his hand. "What is that claw?" He wore a grimace on his face. "I'll tell you if you tell me what your Devil Fruit is." Shizune said, twirling his claw between his fingers. "I ate the statue-statue fruit and became a statue man." Jafar spat. "Interesting. This here's a sea prism claw." Shizune responded.

Jafar stood up, and the crack filled with marble. "Marble Spike!" Jafar sped towards Shizune, and lifted his arm up, the entire arm becoming marble. He swung it down, and Shizune put his hand up and effortlessly caught it. "In terms of raw power, you lose." Shizune pulled back his hand with the claw. "Swinging Beat!" Shizune swung the claw into Jafar's ribcage, and a loud crack was heard. Jafar coughed up blood, and fell on the floor. "Marble Cast..." He mumbled. Then he stood up, as if nothing had happened. Shizune was obviously shocked. "How..?"

Jafar pulled his shirt off, showing that the area where he had been hit was now marble. "I made myself marble in that area, so my broken ribs can't move around." Jafar grinned, blood still trickling from his mouth. He raised one leg. "Secret Technique," He began. "Marble Spear!" Jafar seemed to teleport over to Shizune, and before he could react, Jafar buried a marble foot in Shizune's stomach. His eyes widened as he coughed out blood, just before he went flying through the wall of the pub. Lily ran outside, and the situation did not look good at all. Shizune was holding onto the edge of the cliff by one hand, and Jafar stood over him.

"Have fun falling to your death!" Jafar taunted. Shizune looked down, and it was at least a hundred meter drop. Jafar stepped on Shizune's hand. "Aahg!" Shizune yelled. Jafar laughed. "Any last words?" He asked. "I should be asking you that." Shizune replied. Jafar looked confused. "What?" Shizune hit the cliff face with his claw as hard as he could, breaking the area around him and Jafar. As Jafar took a step back to try and get off the rock before it fell, Shizune leaped up onto his hands, and swung his foot at Jafar's back. "Falling Sobat!" Jafar lost his balance, and fell off the cliff into the ocean with a loud splash. Shizune managed to grab the ledge, and pulled himself up.

"Fuck..." Caesar mumbled. "Congratulations Shizune!" Lily said, helping him up. "My stomach..." He moaned, doubling over in pain. "Let me see." Lily commanded, pulling off his shirt. There, she saw a giant blue and black spot in the middle of his chest. She touched it, and Shizune winced in pain. "Oh shit, I'm sorry!" Lily pulled back her hand. She knew he had at least three cracked ribs. Lily heard footsteps from behind, and she turned her head to see Caesar. "Now, that's a surprise. I never thought Jafar could be beaten. He was worth a million berries! But you'll find I'm a bit more difficult. They don't put seven million on a man for no reason!" Caear drew his sword.


	10. Chapter 10: Lily vs Caesar!

Chapter 10: Lily vs. Caesar! The Decisive Battle!

Caesar drew his sword and Lily jumped to her feet. "Weapons Circle! Frozen Arrow!" Lily shouted, a circle appearing in front of her. Four long arrows seemed to grow out of the circle, extending outward in a curve, and converging on Caesar. Caesar lifted his sword. "Gladiator Slash!" He easily slashed through all four at once, and ran at Lily. "No, wait!" Lily pleaded, holding out her hand. "Swine Cutter!" Caesar slashed his sword at Lily, and she stopped it with her hand. "Gotcha." Lily said, pulling back her hand, showing a small red circle in the center of her palm.

Caesar hopped back, and Lily whispered something illegibly. "Flying Slash!" Caesar yelled, swinging his sword, sending a slash flying at Lily. She hopped forward, catching the attack. It seemed to be absorbed into the circle on her hand. Lily held out her other hand, and another circle appeared. "White Out!" She yelled, a massive flash coming out of it, momentarily blinding Caesar. He stumbled back, his hand covering his eyes. Lily ran forward, kicking his legs out from underneath him. "Urk!" Caesar spat out, as his back slammed against the ground. Lily kicked him in the chest, keeping her foot planted. She lowered the red circle to his face. "Impact Release!" A large shockwave slammed into Caesar's face, and shattered the ground beneath him. Blood poured out of his nose. Lily stood up. "That should do it!" She proclaimed. She spun around to face Shizune. "Lily, no!" Shizune shouted. Lily turned around, and Caesar was right there, rushing Lily. She was unprepared, and stumbled backwards. Caesar rushed her, and Lily got slashed across the chest. "LILY!" Shizune shouted.


	11. Chapter 11: Lily vs Caesar pt 2

Chapter 11: Lily vs. Caesar Part Two! An Epic Conclusion!

Lily fell back, bleeding profusely from her chest down to her lower abdomen, a straight, vertical cut. "Ugh!" She grunted, hitting the ground. She struggled and got to her feet. "What have you done to me, you devil woman?!" Caesar yelled angrily. He appeared to be unable to move!

Lily laughed weakly. "Magic Seal, Motion Trap. Now you can't move. I put the circle there at the beginning of our fight." Lily walked over to the helpless Caesar. "You rotten bitch!" He spat at her. "Now watch this. It'll be the last thing you see before you die." Lily said, with a dead-serious tone to her voice.

Lily tapped random points in the air around Caesar, and small circles appeared in the air around him. She stopped for a second, and put one right in front of his face. She walked away a few steps, then pivoted to face him. She tapped once, and a small circle appeared. She unsheathed her dagger, and held it like she was going to throw it. "Special Move!" She hurled the knife through the circle, and it duplicated, an exact copy coming out of each of the circles. Each knife stabbed Caesar. "Twenty Three Blade Dance!" She turned around, and walked away as Caesar fell. "We did... It..." Lily uttered, before she fell to the ground. That was the last thing she said, before everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12: First Mate!

Chapter 12: First Mate! New Member of the Lily Pirates!

Lily awakened in a bed, and she had an extreme sense of deja vu. She looked over to her left, and saw another small bed, the sheets pulled down. She pulled her own sheets aside, and stood up. She felt a sudden wave of dizziness and nausea, and grabbed onto the side of the bed. "Miss, you shouldn't be getting up now, you lost a lot of blood." A woman's voice came from her right. She looked over to see a nurse."You were really hurt." The nurse walked over, and stood by Lily. "Thank you for saving our village." She said, tears welling up. "It's been so long since we were free..."

"It's no problem, really. Thank you for helping me with my wound." Lily said, pulling off her shirt. The sutured wound went from the middle of her shoulder, down to her hip. She examined it, then put her shirt back on. "Sincerely, thank you." The nurse said. "You have a name? Lily asked the nurse. "Jessamine." She replied.

"I'll be off then, Miss Jessamine." Lily walked out of the small hospital, and saw Shizune sitting on a bench nearby. She walked over to him. "Shizune?" Lily asked, approaching him. He perked up. "Oh Lily! You're awake!" He hugged her. "Thank you so much for helping me-no, helping us." "It's really no big deal." She replied. "Yes it is! You got hurt to help us. Also, there's someone I want you to meet." He told her. "She's back at my house."

Shizune opened the door to his house, letting Lily in, and then following. There was a middle aged woman sitting at the table. She looked up at Lily, and smiled. "You must be Lily. Thank you, for saving our town." She had a warm voice. "I'm the mother of these two." She gestured at Shizune and Miku.

"Nice to meet you. But I wasn't the only one. Shizune fought too. Hey, wait a second..." Lily pondered something. "Weren't you serving those pirates drinks at the Hog's Head?" Shizune's mother nodded. "They took me from here, and made me work at the bar."

"Listen dear, can you do me a favor?" She asked. "It depends." Lily replied. "Take Shizune with you to sea." She requested.

"Mom, no. What's gonna happen if someone attacks the village?! I'm the only one who knows how to fight!" Shizune protested. "It's your dream to travel the sea! Don't let us hold you back." His mom commanded. "I'll be fine, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of Miku." Shizune frowned. "Are you sure?" He said, his resolve weakening. "Yes." His mother said resolutely. Shizune gave in. "Fine, I'll go. But only if Lily is alright with it." "Fine by me. Welcome to the crew, First Mate Shizune."

"Thank you very much Captain Lily." Shizune took a bow, and Lily laughed. "Also, the village is having a party, and we would like you two to be our guests of honor. Would you like to come?" Shizune's mom added. "A party?!" Lily's eyes lit up. "I'll take that as a yes." Shizune's mom laughed.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Adventure!

Chapter 13: Lily Pirates Set Off! A New Adventure!

Once all the partying was over, the Lily Pirates got all the necessaries of a sailing boat. Water, food, and the like. The islanders even gave them a small sailboat, not unlike the one Lily had set off in. The sail was painted with their emblem.

"That's the last one!" Lily opened up a circle, and a barrel of meat materialized onto the small boat. Shizune sighed. "Damn, that was painful." He rubbed hishands together. "Splinters?" Lily asked. "Yeah." He replied. "Lucky you and your magic circles." Lily walked over to Shizune taking long strides. "Hold still." She grabbed his hands, holding them palms up. "Healing Circle: Magic Angel!"

A small yellow circle covered his hands, and a warm light emanated from it. The small splinters fell from his hands. Lily pulled her hands back, and Shizune gasped. "It doesn't hurt anymore! What's that circle you just used?" Shizune asked excitedly. "It depletes pain and heals minor wounds. It wouldn't be able to heal broken bones, or the slice I took from Caesar. But it can heal things like small cuts, and maybe very light fractures." Lily explained.

"Well, that aside, we should probably get going." Shizune stated. Lily and Shizune clambered into the small boat, and started untying the knots that tied the boats to the dock. One of the villagers came down the hill. She shouted something, then more villagers came. Then more. By the time the duo were ready to set sail, the entire village seemed to be in the area by the dock. They were cheering and chanting the names of the Lily Pirates!

Shizune stood up, and the crowd slowly dulled to a silence. "Everyone from the village. Thank you so much. For everything! But, I have become a man now! I swore my life to this feeble pirate crew! But I'll make it back here someday, a new man, after seeing the world!" He shouted, tearing up. The crowd went into a huge uproar, spouting deafening shouts and cheers.

Lily giggled, then unfurled the sail. The boat caught the wind, and started moving away from the village. It kept going to the point where the cheers couldn't be heard any longer. Shizune was still standing, and he eventually sat down after some time. "I'm gonna miss that damn village." He said, still teary.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: -no title-

At a naval base somewhere in the South Blue...

A knock was heard on the door. "Come in." A gruff voice said. A navy officer rushed in."Lieutenant!" He shouted. "No need to yell." The lieutenant said. "Remember Caesar? The pirate worth seven million?" The soldier asked. "Yeah, he terrorizes some of the nearby islands. We can't touch him, cause he takes the entire islands hostage. What about him?" The lieutenant asked impatiently. "He got taken out by some nameless pirate!" The soldier said excitedly.

"Are you sure?" The lieutenant asked, getting up out of his seat. "Yes, look!" He placed two photos on the desk. The first one, of Lily, had her hair blowing behind her, with a circle in her hand. The second was of Shizune, claw in hand. "The one with the claw took out his cohort, Jafar. The one worth a million." The soldier said. "Our scout on the island saw em do it. The girl, Lily D. Aster, she's got a devil fruit power, something to do with circles. The boy, Shizune, is extremely strong, and that claw of his," The soldier pointed to the claw in the picture. "That's solid sea prism. Must have cost a pretty penny. Our scout said he'd have thought that the girl would've been worth at least ten million, and the boy three million."

"Print out bounty posters. Put the amounts you just told me on them. As soon as possible!" The lieutenant ordered. The soldier stiffened up, gave a rigid salute, and left as quickly as he had come.

The lieutenant put a finger on Lily,s picture. "Lily D. Aster..." His voice trailed off. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."


End file.
